Trouble
by HopelessTeenager
Summary: Drama continues at The Foster's house. It's pretty obvious I suck at summaries, so be a doll and read my story.
1. Chapter 1

I'm very new to this whole fanfic thing, so bare with me!

The Fosters is honestly one of my favorite shows this summer. I've decided to write a fanfic, because of the fanfics I've been reading. The stories are great, I just don't like how they're rushing this whole Brallie or Ballie thing. Many of the stories are showing that Callie's very weak and gives in and cries I'm not entirely sure but I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. So, let the games began. This story will be taking place after this weeks episode, Saturday! Don't be shy about feedbacks! Thanks Babes and enjoy. I don't own the fosters!

Callie had a hard time sleeping. She felt awful she took Mariana to Wyatt's party even though Mariana basically forced her. She's also very worried about Liam. "Why are you so stupid Callie? Why did you ask about Liam?" she thought to herself. Those 2 questions shaped her whole night.

It was 5 am and Callie was still up. Tossing and turning.

She heard a voice.

"Woo, what happened? I feel awful"

She then began to realize it was Mariana.

"You got super wasted and basically ruined Lexi's life. I warned you Mariana" said Callie.

" I feel awful about what I did. I should have never said that but it was out of anger. They went behind my back" Mariana said.

" I'm sure everything will be fine. Don't you worry. oh and I left some Advil on the cabinet beside your bed, thought you might need it. Callie said trying to comfort Mariana.

"Thanks Callie" Mariana said

Mariana took the pills and went to sleep, so did Callie.

Xxxxxxx

Callie woke up to screaming and yelling from the room beside theirs.

" You should have never told lexi's parents! How did you even find out" Jesus yelled

" everyone but me knew about you guys didn't they? How could you Jesus? She was my best friend!" Mariana screamed back.

" If she was your friend, why did you tell her parents? Thanks Mariana, you're a great sister oh and one hell of a best friend to Lexi" Jesus said as he was walking out of the room.

Mariana felt awful and this was too much for her to process, she grabbed her purse and ran out of the house.

Callie heard Mariana crying and chased her.

"Mariana, where are you going?" Callie said

" I need some time to think. I'll call you later" Mariana said as she was running. Callie walked back into the house and went into the kitchen.

She saw Brandon in the kitchen.

" Hey Brandon, how was your audition?" Callie said.

"ahh, you know." Brandon said

"I'm not entirely sure what ahh, you know means?" Callie said as she went over to the cabinet to get a cup.

"You took my little sister to a out of control party" Brandon said in anger

"One don't you ever speak to me like that. Two, she took me and I specifically told her not to drink"

Callie said lashing out on Brandon,

" Oh sorry, I just thought you took her and got her totally wasted?"

Brandon said with these head down.

" oh now I'm just this trashy person to you?" Callie yelled.

" Well Callie, you went to juvie and don't have the cleanest past" Brandon said

"Oh Brandon that's low of you to say. You are right. I'm this loser of a person no one wants! Yes, many people may consider me trash but I have what you know I'm not. I might not have a stable house I can share with my parents and I might have a awful past. I have to carry my past with me every single day, remembering how awful it was. One thing I know is that I didn't ask for it!" Callie stormed out of the kitchen and into her and Mariana's room.

The only thing she wanted to do was run.

P.S Debating rather or not this should be a one shot


	2. Chapter 2

I feel awful I haven't updated my story, I've been requested to continue on. I'm so grateful there's people out there who actually like my story. Thanks you guys. Hope you guys like this chapter. Also I'm not jumping right into this whole Liam thing. I need more information before I could draw conclusions. Once Again thanks!

The words Brandon had said to Callie hadn't affected her much, it was the fact it came from him. One second he's telling her he likes her, the other second he's beginning complete rude. She didn't know how to feel. She just laid on her bed.  
She couldn't help but think about her life. She decided to finally go in the bathroom and take a shower.  
She stepped out of her into the hallway. She walked into the bathroom and began taking her clothes off and jumped into the shower. After taking a shower she warped herself in her towel and left the bathroom. She walked into her and Mariana's room and got dressed. After getting dressed she went downstairs to eat some breakfast, peacefully. Little did she know Brandon and Jude were in the kitchen. Jude was quite disappointed in Callie for taking Mariana to that party.  
"Hey Buddy, whatcha doing?," Callie said.  
"Umm Brandon is helping me with my homework. "  
" Why couldn't you tell me to help you"  
" I thought you might have been hungover from last night"  
When Jude said those words Callie heart broke into a million pieces, she couldn't help but to feel sorry for the person she has become.  
With those words Jude gathered his things and left upstairs to his room.  
She didn't move, she thought about how disappointed Jude must have been.  
Brandon came up to Callie waving his hand in front of her face.  
" Yo Callie. Earth to Callie" Brandon had said.  
"What?!" She yelled.  
" I'm sorry for what I said."  
"Well it's pretty late for that, don't you think"  
"Callie, I should have never jumped to conclusion"  
" Brandon, I don't need your pity. I'm fine"  
" I didn't mean anything I said. I wasn't thinking."  
" No, when a person says something mean to a person and then says I didn't mean it. You actually do. You think I'm this trash that no one seems to never get rid of. If you really didn't mean those words you would have never said it. I'm pretty sure you think before you speak, you're Brandon Foster, the golden boy." With that Callie left the kitchen and went upstairs to go talk to Jude about her mistake.  
She knocked on his bedroom door.  
"Hey buddy could I come in"  
Jude was sitting on his bed looking at his homework with a blank face.  
" Yes"  
Callie went over to his bed and sat beside him.  
She rubbed his back  
" Buddy I'm sorry. Yes it's my fault. I should have never let Mariana talk me into going. I was stubborn and selfish." Callie said.  
"Callie I shouldn't have been so hard on. You've done so much for me."  
"Don't worry. You're all I have left in this world."  
They hugged each other and Callie left Jude's room. She accidentally bumped into someone.  
"I'm sorry" Callie said while catching Brandon  
"You're Fine Callie. I actually came up talk to you."  
"Brandon thanks but I'm fine. You've already made me feel less of a person yesterday. Whatcha gonna say today? Huh?"  
"You know what Callie, I came here to apologize but I guess it's a bad time"  
"You think?"  
She walked into her room and stared out of the window and there was Liam...

Once again I wanna say thank you and sorry. Review!

also guys I'm not sure how to publish stories just yet I'm sorta getting the hang of it


End file.
